Profile of a Teenage Bounty Hunter
by Arrowhead1996
Summary: Being a bounty hunter has been Klisa's life since she was sixteen. When Emperor Palpatine starts looking for Force-Sensitive females to be his Hands, she knows she has to get away.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Decisions are a part of life. Everyone makes them all the time. Sometimes they are the wrong decisions, and sometimes they are just the right decisions. There is one decision in particular that I made that I have never ever regretted or for one second thought that it was the wrong one. That decision was to become a bounty hunter at the age of sixteen. Here is how it happened:

My parents died when I was about six. I was sent to an orphanage, where I stayed until I was thirteen. At the orphanage, I was always part of the tough crowd who didn't care about the rules. I only cared a little, just enough to not get into major trouble all the time.

When I turned thirteen, I was informed that I was going to be adopted by a Chiss couple who lived on Csilla, the Chiss homeworld in the Unknown Regions. They had wanted me for years, but had waited until now to get me. I didn't want to leave, and I also didn't want to be adopted by someone who, in my opinion, lived in the most strict place in the galaxy. However, I knew that I either had to stay and eventually be found, or go to Coruscant, where I had an Uncle. I ran away with my few belongings packed in my backpack, and a very small amount of money in my pocket.

The money was enough to buy me a ticket to the capital of the galaxy. When I arrived, I began searching for my uncle. I finally learned that he frequented a certain bar. Fortunately, he had not come in yet, and I was able to wait inconspicuously in a booth for him to arrive.

When he arrived, he was directed to my booth, and the two of us got to know each other. When he learned that my parents had died, several years ago, he was shocked and a little sad. He had not been informed of their death, and told me that if he had known, he would have come to get me. I thanked him for that.

He asked me if there was anything that I was good at. I told him that my best talents were that I was tough, I knew how to handle a blaster with a reasonable degree of skill and, for some reason, I could sense where people were.

He informed me then, that he was a bounty hunter and that my skills would make me a good student. I told him that I had never had any experience with that sort of thing, but that I would do my best.

For three whole years, he took me with him whenever he went on a job. I learned to handle many different blasters, and to hone the skill that made me able to know where people are. As my uncle watched me use this skill, he realized that it wasn't just that I could sense where people were, but that I also had faster reflexes than he did, and I always seemed to be able to dodge blaster shots that were heading directly toward me.

When I turned sixteen, he had watched me long enough to know that I have what those Jedi have; I have the ability to use the Force. At the same time, he told me that I was good enough to qualify as a bounty hunter in my own right. Besides teaching me to fight and get the job done, he had also taught me to blend in. My uncle and I are Galens. Galens are a cat-like species that that have pointy ears that allow for inhanced hearing, gold eyes with narrow pupils, and wide, gold lines in our hair. We also have claws that hide under our fingernails in sheaths. My uncle showed me that I can dye my hair, and use a visor over my eyes to hide them. He permanently dyed his hair, so he leaves it long so that it covers his ears. I, on the other hand, didn't want to permanently dye it. I use a cheaper dye that rubs off easily. As a result, I wear a helmet that has a long bottom part that covers my ears.

My uncle helped me get my first jobs, so that people would know me and know that I was part of the bounty hunter group. I was pretty good, and the people who hired me said that they would certainly be using me later, and recommending me to their friends.

My name is Klisa Holster. I'm one of the best bounty hunters at the age of sixteen. This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! You finally get chapter two. Sorry for the long wait. Life has a way of doing that to well-meaning writers. :) Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

Part One

Chapter Two

Klisa Holster was lounging in her favorite café when the call came over her comlink. "Klisa, are you busy?" her uncle asked her.

"Nope."

"Get over here." Dropping a coin in the middle of the table, Klisa stood and exited the café. In her speeder, it didn't take long for her to pull up in front of the café where her uncle was waiting for her. She went inside, and he beckoned her over. "I need you to take this job for me," he said. "I would take it, but I'm too busy right now. My customer doesn't mind if you do it as long as the job gets done."

"What is it?"

"It's going to take you off-planet, but it pays well. The customer simply wants you to 'retrieve' some information for him from a bunker on Ansion."

"And who is this customer?"

"If you mean is he Separatist or Republic, he's Separatist."

"You know I don't agree with what they are doing." Klisa reminded him with a hint of chiding in her voice.

"Yes," he hesitated. "It's not military info."

"Okay, I'll take it. I need the coordinates." With a smile, her uncle handed her a data card. Klisa stood, smiled at him, and walked out of the café.

As she left the café, a guy with longish, black hair approached her. He was wearing black, with a brownish coat on. Klisa could see two blasters strapped to his legs in small holsters. She gazed at him curiously through her visor.

"Holster?" he asked.

"Who's asking?"

"My name is Asmen Wing," he glanced around. "Do you know where someone named Garmin Yalt might be?"

Klisa smirked at him. "Free information? Don't you know better than that?"

"I never asked for free," he replied, pulling fifty credits from his belt and showing them to her.

"He's staying in a hotel called the Watery Comfort."

"Thanks." The guy turned and began to walk away.

"Hey!" Klisa called after him, "You never gave me my credits!"

Half turning, he have her a sly smile. "You didn't ask for them, I just showed them to you. So I keep them."

Klisa huffed and turned back to her speeder, plugging the data card that her uncle had given her into a data pad and accessing the files. She skimmed down to where the customer's name was. The name given was of another bounty hunter by the name of Cad Bane. Klisa groaned. She had never met the Duros bounty hunter, but she had heard of his reputation. She was not looking forward to meeting him by herself for the first time.

Suddenly, she had an idea. The bounty hunter that she had just been talking to was already out of sight, but she knew where he was going; the Watery Comfort. Klisa hopped into her speeder and took off toward the hotel.

She arrived at the hotel about four minutes before Wing came out the door. Leaping lightly out of the speeder, she approached him from behind. "I still don't have my credits," she said, setting her hands on her hips.

Wing turned, "You wouldn't follow me for fifty credits," he replied. "What do you want?"

"Are you interested in working together?"

"Why would I be?"

"I can give you some of the profits. I just need someone to help me deal with someone I've never met."

"Which is?"

"Cad Bane," Klisa replied. "He hired my uncle to retrieve some information, but he's too busy. I got the job instead, but my uncle didn't tell me that I'd be working for another bounty hunter. All he said was that he was with the Separatists. That's bad enough, but I don't want to meet someone like Cad Bane by myself. With his reputation, he would probably shoot me so that he didn't have to pay me."

Wing put his head in his hand. "Bane."

"Something wrong?"

"Not really, we've just butted heads. You really need to learn more. Firstly, he wouldn't shoot you, he might just fly off. He might want you later. Second, you just gave me enough information to take the job from you. I'll help you if I agree with the information we're getting. What's the information about?"

"Just something about a Republic spy. Nothing dangerous. I wouldn't have taken the job if it was dangerous information."

"Ok, I'll help. I'm driving though."

It didn't take them long to get to the hanger bay where Klisa's ship, the _Draw_, was docked. After boarding, Wing asked, "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Know about what?" she asked, sitting behind the controls and getting the ship started on the preflight sequence.

"This mission. I want to know if we might be followed."

"You're funny," Klisa told him with a smirk. "No one follows the _Draw_."

"I just want to know if someone else knows about this mission."

"Just my uncle. He cares about me too much to tell anyone else about any missions that I go on."

"You sure are an open person," Wing told her. "If you're going to be a bounty hunter, you need to be more careful."

Without responding, Klisa got clearance from the Coruscant control and got them into hyperspace a few minutes later. For the next few hours, they were silent as Wing went over the data pad, and Klisa thought about what he had said to her about being too open. Her uncle had warned her about this far too often, and she knew that she needed to work on playing her cards close to her chest. The thing was, that she didn't really like to keep secrets because her parents never told her about too many things that she wished she had known about before.

"We're about to come out of hyperspace," Wing told her, sitting down in the copilot's seat and turning the weapons on.

"What are you doing?" Klisa asked.

"Bane might think you brought someone from the Republic when he scans the ship and finds two life forms. I want to have defense before he blasts us. Let me fly."

"Why should I let you fly?" Klisa returned harshly. She was reluctant to let someone else get behind the controls of the _Draw_.

"Because if he does open fire, he'll recognize my style. Now move." Reluctantly, Klisa switched seats with him and he took them out of hyperspace. The planet was mainly country, and the few villages were good places hide. "Scan for ships," Wing told her.

"There are several cargo ships leaving, and a few personal ships going in and out."

"Are there any just flying around?"

"Well, one just came back from flying out a little bit- wait, he's coming our way." The ship approaching them was a small, but well equipped fighter. Suddenly, their ship rocked from a laser blast. Wing went into some rather impressive evasive maneuvers. Klisa kept her attention split between Wing's flying and the sensors to see if there was anyone coming to see what was going on. Finally, after Wing fired a missile at the Duros, he stopped firing and contacted them, telling them to land at their original coordinates.

The two ships landed on the outskirts, and Klisa descended the ramp first. "The old man said nothing about you," he said to Wing. "What's he doing here?" he asked Klisa.

"I don't like dealing with Separatists," Klisa replied, bristling inside at his refrence to her uncle.

"You had better not mess this up," Bane told Wing. "I should blast you right now, but since I'm not going to give extra pay, I guess there's no reason to." The Duros handed Klisa a data pad, then returned to his fighter. "I'll be waiting at settlement five." Bane's ship lifted off toward one of the larger settlements.

"Friendly guy," Klisa said sarcastically.

"Get to know him," Wing told her. "Then you'll find out how much fun he is." Klisa chuckled slightly and looked down at the data pad in her hand. It contained the schematics for the complex that they were supposed to get the info from.

Klisa showed Wing the data pad. "We're supposed to get into this room and access the console. There should be a file that I'll download to this card, and then we will deliver it to Bane at settlement five." Klisa handed him the pad and reached up and pulled off her helmet. The dye in her hair had rubbed off at the crown of her head, showing the bright gold streaks in her hair. Twisting her hair on the top of her head, she held it there with the Force and placed her helmet back on. Then, she adjusted her visor so that it was positioned correctly over her eyes.

Klisa took the data pad back from Wing, and slipped it into one of the pockets in her coat. She returned to the ship and withdrew a two-seater speeder bike from the cargo hold. "I'm driving," she told Wing as she slung her leg over the bike and settled on the front. Wing settled behind her while she got the bike started, and held on to the handholds on the sides of her backrest. Then, they took off toward their destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone! You finally get chapter three. Sorry it's so short. You'll get a longer one next. Anyway, enjoy and please R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Three

It didn't take long for them to reach the point where Klisa dismounted and hid the bike behind some rocks. "We'll walk in from here," Klisa told Wing and gestured toward the speeder bike. "Despite all my modifications, the thing is still noisy."

Once they had reached a spot where they could see the compound, Klisa pulled up the schematic on the data pad. "How do we get in?" Wing asked in a whisper.

Klisa's eyes quickly selected the path of least resistance and then she quickly jerked her head in the direction they were to take. The two of them slunk from shadow to shadow, melting into the darkness as they made their way toward the compound. Klisa was beginning to wonder why there were no guards when she heard a tiny hum from the wall. She stopped and looked toward the top of the wall. There was a crackle of electricity that ran over to top of the wall and down. This was going to be trickier than she had thought. She had planned on simply climbing over the wall and avoiding contact with people.

Silently, she pointed the added hardship out to Wing. His eyes took on a calculating look and he nodded. Klisa continued from shadow to shadow until they reached the side doorway that she had chosen for their alternate entrance. It was guarded by two men, and Klisa's blaster, set to stun, spat twice and they both dropped to the floor. "What did you do that for?" Wing asked in a whisper.

Her answer was short as she slipped through the door, past the unconscious guards, "I don't want to kill anyone."

Once through the door, Klisa quickly proceeded down the correct hallway, to the correct door, and the correct terminal. Wing positioned himself near the door for backup. Klisa accessed the terminal, and quickly began searching for the file. When she finally located it, she accessed it.

Instantly, she was enclosed in a cage. She spun around, her hands reaching for her blaster, which was not there. In the doorway, stood Cad Bane. He was holding her weapons. "What is this, Bane?" Klisa asked, her voice hard and the gold of her eyes swirling furiously with anger.

"My client wishes your uncle to do a job for him. You are the bait." As he said this, he pressed a button on his wrist and a flash of electricity dropped her instantly to the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, everyone! You finally get chapter four. I hope you all like it, and don't hate me at the end. Enjoy, and please R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I only own Klisa and her Uncle. Asmen Wing belongs to Jamal Solo, aka, my little brother.**

* * *

Chapter Four

When Klisa slowly dragged herself back to consciousness, she quickly noticed three things. 1) She was tied with her arms over her head, 2) she was being zapped lightly every five seconds and 3) she felt miserable.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked around her. There were two droids guarding the door, and when they noticed she had awakened, one of them left. She was no longer wearing her visor or her helmet, and she could tell that she had been completely stripped of weapons.

By the time Bane arrived, Klisa had gotten most of her strength back. "I see you're awake," Bane said as he approached her. "You're just in time to see your uncle." Bane activated a holoprojector in his hand and a small hologram of her uncle appeared above his hand. "Glad to see you are willing to cooperate," Bane said.

"Why did you kidnap my niece?"

"My client is very eager for you to complete the job he offered you."

"No."

"Very well," Bane turned toward her and gestured. A droid Klisa hadn't noticed before stepped forward and jabbed an electro-jabber into her chest. The electricity that traveled through her made her jerk and an involuntary scream broke through her lips.

"STOP!" When the droid removed the electro-jabber, Klisa hung limp. "Let me speak to her."

"Of course." Bane moved out of the way and held the projector up to her.

"Klisa, I-"

"Whatever they want you to do, don't do it. Don't worry about me."

"Perhaps she would not say that if she knew the job I want done." Klisa's head whirled around quickly. The hulking shape of General Grievous stomped into the room. His organic yellow eyes glared out from the metal faceplate as he came closer Klisa. Her teeth clicked angrily when she caught sight of the cyborg general.

"He wants me to assassinate Senator Amidala for him. I told him to get Bane or Aurra Sing to do that. They are more qualified to attempt things like that. Besides, the last time someone tried to assassinate her, both bounty hunters ended up dead."

"I have heard that she trusts you. It would be very simple for you to request a meeting with her and kill her quietly."

"She trusts me for a good reason, General. I have made it my personal business to be sure that she remains safe. I will not betray that trust."

"Very well." Without warning, Grievous' metal claw gripped around Klisa's neck and began to squeeze. At the same instant, the electric cuffs that had been holding her were disengaged so that Grievous was the only one in control of her.

Klisa's hands went directly to her neck where his claw was squeezing her windpipe, but she avoided eye contact with her uncle. She was determined for him to not take the job because of her. She liked Amidala, and she knew that her uncle took her trust in him seriously. Even though she was getting on the verge of choking, she kept staring at General Grievous.

His claw released before she could choke to death. Klisa slumped to the floor. "If you want her to live, you will take care of the Senator in two planetary revolutions." Grievous shut off the holoprojector and turned to Bane. "Keep her alive for now."

Ten hours later

Klisa was feeling better, but her neck was still sore when Asmen Wing burst into the room. The droid guards were rapidly taken care of, and Wing quickly released Klisa from the stun cuffs that Bane had placed her in after Grievous had choked her. "Where's my uncle?"

"No questions now. We need to go." Wing handed Klisa her helmet and visor, and told her that he had already retrieved her weapons.

Klisa had originally thought that they would meet her uncle along the way, but when she could at last see the ship and they had still not seen him, she knew something terrible had happened. After Wing got them and the _Draw_ into hyperspace, he handed her a datapad and left the cockpit with a quiet "I'm sorry."

Klisa took the datapad and remained silent as Wing left. She sat for a moment, just holding the pad on her lap. Finally, she accessed it and saw a letter from her uncle.

_My Darling Klisa,_

_I suppose I was a very selfish old man for keeping your past from you for so long. I was afraid that you would leave, because your sense of duty is so much greater than mine. Please don't be upset at me._

_As you already know, the Galens have gold in their hair. Your hair has the pure gold, because you are the princess of your people._

_I am your real uncle, but the people that you were raised by were not your biological parents. I have been doing research during the three years that we have known each other, and I have finally learned your entire story. Your parents were assassinated by the person who is now running the government of your planet. How you survived, I still don't know. I suspect that you were left on the doorstep of the people you were with by a kindhearted family worker so that you would not be killed as well._

_Just to let you know, the Senator is still alive. I told the Republic that General Grievous was here, and they were my cover to get to you. I don't have much time left. Grievous' troops have wounded me badly. I have told Wing to get you safely back to Coruscant, where you can make your decision for what you are going to do._

_I love you sweetie. Thank you for coming to me. Good-bye._

Klisa shut off the pad and clutched it to her chest. For a moment, she just sat there silently. Then, her emotions smashed through her mental barriers and she let herself cry.


End file.
